Jeremian Dufond
Backstory Currently the only child of the upper class Dufond merchant family, Jeremiah was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and a book in front of his nose. While given many luxuries as a child it was also made clear during even his earliest days that his entire life wouldn't be just decadent eating and easy going. As the heir to the Dufond he was expected to work and work hard by making a name for himself. Given enough money to purchase his own cart and enough goods and supplies to try and make a living he left home to seek his own fortune. Personality There's two very distinct faces that Jeremiah let's people see: His work face and his true face. Whenever he's trying to get a sale he's the perfect mix of a savvy business man and a charming noble, buttering up people and keeping a kind face regardless of how they treat him in return. Happy customers are more likely to buy so make them happy he does, ass kissing and brown nosing all the way. In reality Jeremiah is hardly so kind or patient. If money is not on the line he's quick to anger and insult, his earlier lifestyle making him something of an elitist. He tends to speak negatively of people in general, quick to find flaw in anyone with very little interest with looking within. He does have redeeming qualities. Despite appearing to see nothing but bad he's not blind to the good in people nor is he driven purely on selfish greed. Never would he never outright cheat someone out of their money nor sell faulty goods knowingly. He's not even so cold as to ignore those in need -- not selfless enough to throw his life away but certainly not above giving people what they might need if they're desperate. Fighting Style While not a genuine combatant Jeremiah did spent a portion of his youth in fencing lessons. His weapon of choice is custom made for him, perfectly balanced and gripped to his specifications. He is not, however, a true fighter. He's rusty from a few years of disuse and he's not the strongest to begin with. A sufficiently trained person could probably outmaneuver him and an opponent of overwhelming strength would have an easy time. Abilities Trader's Appraisal: Something deeper than just a sharp eye and lots of experience, Jeremiah is uncannily good at estimating the worth of items and materials. He's especially good at spotting fakes and picking up on values hidden among mundane items. Silver Tongued: The greatest gift a merchant can be born with. Incredibly charismatic and quick to use charm when he can, it's hard for Jeremiah to not get what he wants -- or at least get close. Whether it's bartering or trying to get information it's hard not to let your tongue slip in front of him. Fleet of Foot: Despite a not particularly active lifestyle he has quite a pair of legs on him. A useful trait for a man of ambition such as himself. When a cart is too slow and the anger of people around him as at a high he's quick to make good use of this to beat a hasty retreat. Better to run and sell another day! Category:Characters